Oceantale
|date = March 2, 2016 |website = Tumblr Gamejolt |type = Basic Change |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Games}} Oceantale is an AU of Undertale. Unlike the original game, the game takes place underwater, rather than in the Underground. Most characters are aquatic creatures. Changes * Everything is underwater. Characters Frisk Frisk is a young sailor in training who went on a trip near what the humans call "the deadly oceans," but when she went there, there was an accident with some bullies who went on the trip too. Frisk fell in the ocean because the bullies got mad and attempted to drown Frisk in anger. But somehow just before they drowned a passage opened up, and Frisk managed to find a "small" cave under the ocean. Sans Sans is your typical jokester, no one knows what happened to his legs. No one really knows much about Sans in general. They just know that he loves to crack jokes for an unknown reason, and he loves his brother and father very much, even if he barely sees his father. Sans also has weird symbols on his cape. No one really knows what they mean. Sans's skull is also cracked for an unknown reason. Papyrus Papyrus is trying to get into the Royal Guard and go down in history as the first person in the Royal Guard who is not a merman / mermaid. He is way more open then his brother, Sans, but people know as much about Papyrus as they do Sans, maybe less. Not only does Papyrus have a robot chest plate under his clothes, he has a fake right arm, fake legs and the same strange symbols on his cape. Gaster Gaster is the father to the mysterious brothers. He is finding a way to get out of the Underwater day and night, and his children barely see him. When they do see him, they barely communicate. Gaster also has weird symbols on his back but not the same symbols that his sons have. Other then that Gaster seems to be a normal skeleton with no seen injuries. Grillby Grillby is a kind sea monster and is willing to listen to anyone's problems. People believe that Grillby knows everything, including people's secrets and solutions to their problems. And that is the reason everyone comes to Grillby for help. You would think everyone would know everything about him, but there is one mystery about him, for some reason he always holds his right hand behind his back, no one knows why. Napstablook Napstablook is a shy jellyfish who spends most of his time at home. Rumour has it, his tears make up the ocean. Napstablook used to be less shy and more open, but then his cousin left. Since then he has become the most shy and quiet monster in the Underwater. Undyne Undyne is the Captain of the Royal Guard. She may seem scary but if you get on her good side, she can be one of the most loyal friends to you. Undyne is so strong, her armor is just a shirt. She never gives up, and she is determined to do justice for the monsters. Alphys Alphys is a Royal Scientist in training. She is not really confident in herself, so she stays in the lab all day with Gaster. She does occasionally go out with her friends. When she does, she is really quiet and she pretends she isn't there. Mettaton Mettaton is the Starfish of the Underwater. Before he was a robot, he was a jellyfish, but after meeting Alphys, he was able to convince her to give him a robot body so he could fulfill his dreams of being a star. He is also very keen on the color blue. Muffet Muffet is an unknown species in the Underwater. She is really greedy and for some reason, she really likes snakes. She would do anything for some money, even if it means killing a human. Toriel Seamurr Toriel is the former Queen of the Underwater. She left her spot as queen because (she thinks) her husband became a cold blooded murderer. Toriel is a loving monster and will act as a mother figure for any child in need. Asgore Seamurr Asgore is a misunderstood King of the Underwater. His wife left him because he is killing children who fall into the Underwater to collect their souls, so he could free the sea monsters. But his wife just saw him as a cold blooded murderer. Asriel Seamurr Asriel is the child of Toriel and Asgore. He died when he tried to free the sea monsters by going to the Surface and killing 7 humans. But he died of dehydration. He was then cooked by the humans. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Games Category:Outside the Underground Category:Ocean